


Will He Grayson...?

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Series: Stories n' Drabbles [3]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy Brother moments., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They certainly missed Bruce and Alfred but it was just them now and Dick had to make do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will He Grayson...?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in Fanfiction.net I have a link to my account there but you guys certainly not missing out on anything.

Damian and I sat on one of the many gargoyles situated in Gotham as the nightly breeze swept our capes away from our feet. We had finished our round of patrol thirty minutes ago but ever since Alfred died we didn’t really have a reason to report back to the cave for another while.

As long as Damian didn’t fall asleep during his classes everything was fine. We just sat there enjoying the smog of the city we held so dearly. Until Damian decided to break the quiet comfort.

“Do you think father would have approved?”

“Of what Dami?” I asked quietly observing his masked face.

“Of everything I’ve done so far.”

“He would have been pretty proud of his son, indeed. What makes you ask?”

“Thank you, Grayson.” Was all he said in response.  I didn’t pressure another response out of him. The ‘thank you’ was enough to throw me off. I stood up and didn’t really need to say anything because Damian knew it was time to go and probably get some sleep.

The rain had started on our way home and didn’t stop when even after we had bid good nights. The lightening only started an hour after that. I knew Damian would never admit it but he was afraid of such a mundane thing. I never told Tim it would be more material for him to make fun of Dami.

He was asleep, turning and twisting in his bed, it was normal on nights like this, the nightmares worsened, I knew how that felt. I moved him slightly, laying in the bed next to him and wrapping my arms around him.

“Get out of my bed Grayson.” He mumbled keeping his eye clamped shut as the thunder struck once more.

“But I’m scared…” I whispered with a smile. He just growled and fell back to sleep, gradually the twisting and turning turned into a still little boy clutching onto his older brother each time the lighting and thunder struck.

Just before I went to sleep, myself and I only think I imagined it because never in anyone’s time’s with Damian had they heard him say thank you twice in one night without trying to bite someone’s head off.

Alfred would have been proud, Bruce would have been too and I certainly was…


End file.
